


Well, Darling?

by Stephicness



Series: Droobles and Drabbles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Being an Annoying Prick, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: “’Well’ what?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a dear anon. Featuring Ravus/Ardyn with the line: "I would never be jealous of you."

“Well, _darling?_ ” The high commander merely raised an eyebrow as he glanced over the top of his reading glasses. The chancellor lurked once more, a nuisance to the high commander’s work load. Especially as the chancellor had made quite a deliberate effort to lean by Ravus’s place at his desk, balanced on his arm as he leaned closer to the high commander with a bemused expression.

“’Well’ what?”

“According to rank, it appears that I once again prove to be superior in terms of our power. As it should be, I imagine.” The chancellor smirked, mere inches from the high commander’s face as his breath lingered and brushed over Ravus’s cheek. “If I were you, I’d be jealous of the fact that I can tell you to do anything I wish. Would you not agree, dear Ravus?”

The high commander let out a sigh, turning towards Ardyn so their lips painted over each other with a light movement. His eyes narrowed, voice in a hushed whisper that only caused Ardyn’s smile to grow wider as if ready to claim the high commander’s lips to himself.

“Oh, _honey._ I would never be jealous of you.” Ardyn had to take a moment to comprehend the words. Wait a moment… Since when does Ravus address him as _‘honey?’_ He had no time to react to the words before he heard a loud _SLAM_ fill the air, a surging pain in his hand as he yelped and quickly brought his hands away while leaping from the high commander. Ardyn held onto his reddening hand, gawking as he watch Ravus bring back the dictionary he held and carefully place it back in its place next to him. “Now please refrain from touching my desk as I work. It is distracting to my current tasks.”

Ravus gave a side-ward glance at Ardyn before he looked back down at his writings and began to resume his work.


End file.
